Ear to Err
Instances where footage of an ear zoom from one episode is inserted into another, often creating jarring discontinuity. The Return of the Bionic Woman (Part II) * Steve and Jaime attempt to infiltrate Carlton Harris' base. While developing their plan, Jaime listens as Harris discusses his security precautions. The close-up of Jaime's bionic ear comes from the scene in "The Bionic Woman (Part II)" in which Jaime is practicing opening the safe. Welcome Home, Jaime (Part II) * After Jaime’s car looses it’s breaks, she steps out to catch her breath and hears the saboteurs in the distance. In the full scene, Jaime pauses with her left hand on top of her head, while in the close-up she is holding her hair back with her right hand. A Thing of the Past Bionic Beauty Jaime's Mother * As Jaime Sommers is talking to Chris Stuart about her savings, she hears Vic Boylin and Henderson approach. The close-up of her ear is taken from "Welcome Home, Jaime" when Jaime is running through the park and hears Michael Marchetti tell her to come back in. * After being run off the road, Stuart approaches Boylin and Henderson to talk to them. Still in the car, Jaime bionically listens in on the conversation. The closeup of Jaime’s ear is again taken from the same "Welcome Home, Jaime" scene in the park. Canyon of Death * While chasing after Paco, Jaime listens bionically for his horse's hoofbeats. Initially, she is shown wearing blue jeans and a white hooded top. As the camera zooms in, Jaime is suddenly shown wearing a brownish sweater with multi-colored stripes. The footage is lifted from the episode "Claws", in which Jaime listens for Neil the lion while chasing after him. * As Jaime pursues Paco into a restricted area of the Ventura Air Force Base, several closeups of her using her bionic ear appear to be from prior episodes. This is based on hair color and the absence of the scar on Lindsay Wagner's upper lip. * Crouching down to bionically listen to Henderson, the close-up of Lindsay Wagner is from the often used scene of Jaime listening to Michael Marchetti as she is running through the park in "Welcome Home, Jaime". The Jailing of Jaime * Jaime uses her bionic ear to listen to pilot Ted Ryan and his girlfriend Milly Wilson in their car. Instead of inserting a close-up of her ear, the film freezes on Lindsay Wagner's face, cuts to a scene of the couple talking, then back to the freeze frame before continuing with the scene. * After John Naud enters Milly's house, Jaime uses her bionic ear to listen to their conversation. During the close-up of her ear, footage of Jaime as she listens to Michael Marchetti from "Welcome Home, Jaime" is once again used. Mirror Image * While opening Dr. James Courtney's safe, Jaime uses her bionic hearing to hear the combination. The close-up of Jaime's ear shows the fingers of her right hand holding back her hair, yet the closeup of Jaime opening the safe also shows her using her right hand to do so. * In the basement of the Courtney Medical Clinic, Jaime listens as Baxley is about to shot her. The close-up is from the scene in the park in "Welcome Home, Jaime". The Ghosthunter * Waiting to meet Dr. Alan Cory, Jaime bionically listens to the Dr. talking to his daughter, Amanda Cory. The close-up is a "post zoom" of the scene with Jaime in the park from "Welcome Home, Jaime". * Chasing a mysterious force across a bridge, Jaime listens for a noise to detect its location. The close-up is of Jaime sitting in front of a chain linked fence as she watches over Neil the lion in "Claws". * Once again Jaime listens from the hallway to Dr. Cory and his daughter as they discuss him leaving. The close-up of her ear is taken from a scene in "Angel of Mercy" as Jaime searches through the Vector 4 Depot for Ambassador George Morehouse and his wife Judith. * Driving from the hospital back to the house where Amanda is, Jaime bionically hears the bridge ahead begin to fall apart. The scene begins with Jaime in her car, then zooms into the close-up of her from the episode "Claws", in which Jaime is listening for Neil the lion to track him down. The difference is made more evident by the sudden change in clothing from a scoop neck blouse to a white turtleneck. The Return of Bigfoot * While running with Steve Austin, the two stop as Steve's memory of Bigfoot partially returns. Jaime bionically hears Gillian off in the distance. The close-up is a "post zoom" of Jaime's ear taken from the scene in the park in "Welcome Home, Jaime". * As Steve lay dying, he explains to Jaime that she needs to find Shalon. The close-up of her using her bionic ear is taken from "Claws" as Jaime tracks Neil the lion at night. The Return of Bigfoot (Part II) * Searching for Shalon in the San Angelo Forrest, Jaime hears something off in the distance. The close-up is from "Claws" in which Jaime sits in front of a chain linked fence as she watches over Neil the lion. * In a remote area in Mexico, Gillian leaves Jaime to track down the rebel aliens. Using her bionic hearing to locate their base, the close-up of Jaime's ear is once again the scene from "Welcome Home, Jaime" in the park. The Vega Influence * While there are three close-ups of Jaime's ear that match the scenes, there are also three close-ups of her using her bionic hearing that are taken from the park scene in Welcome Home, Jaime. First as Jaime bionically hears a whistle sound just after arriving, second as she hears voices from the communication center, and lastly as she waits outside the hanger and hears the approaching footsteps. Image:ETE - TVI 1.jpg Image:ETE - TVI 2.jpg Image:ETE - TVI 3.jpg Biofeedback * Jaime uses her bionics to listen in on Peyton Jones and his brother Darwin's conversations (top). Once in East Germany, Jaime bionically listens to Ivan Karp plan Peyton Jones' death, but the scene of her ear is from the park scene in "Welcome Home, Jaime". Beyond the Call * Out on wilderness training, Jaime listens to John Cross' running footsteps as he ditches her (top). Thinking Kim is doing chores, Jaime is surprised to find her missing, and listens for her (bottom). In both scenes, Jaime does not use her hand to hold back her hair, but in the close-up, her fingers are visible. The Night Demon * Seeing the vision of the Massau, Jaime chases after the sound of it running off. Stopping to listen for its trail, the close-up of Jaime's ear is from "Claws" in which Jaime tracks Neil the lion at night. Category:Fandom